


Asgardian Therapy

by galactic_magic



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Crack, Endgame Fix-It, F/M, Fluff, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Nature Walks, Recovering Alcoholic, Thor's depression is not a joke so I wrote this to help him recover, i wrote this in comic sans and i have no regrets, thicc!Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactic_magic/pseuds/galactic_magic
Summary: Set sometime within the 5 years that passed during Endgame. Valkyrie sends you to check on Thor and you end up deciding to help him out. It's very cute if I do say so myself tbh. In honor of all the true Thor stans.





	1. Chapter 1

You knock on the door of Thor’s house, a full case of beer in your hands. Valkyrie sent you to check in on him this month and deliver his favorite drink since no one else volunteered.

Life in New Asgard was as good as it could be considering the circumstances. You were just an average civilian before, but now that half of your people are gone, everyone has more value in the community. You run errands for Valkyrie occasionally and help with getting food and supplies, and now, it seems, your job is to take care of Thor.

You remember all those years ago, when Thor was everyone’s knight in shining armor. He took down Loki, the Dark Elves, and even his deranged sister. He could call upon the power of lightning and wield any weapon he was worthy of. He was a hero.

No one answers the door. You knock again.

“Heyyy,” Thor slurs, swinging the door open. You smile wide, extending your arms and handing him the case.

“Valkyrie sent me to give this to you, I hope it’s the kind you like,”

“Yes, yes, I like,” he takes it and sits down on the couch without closing the door. You start to turn around and leave, but hear Korg yelling and violently clicking something.

“What are you guys doing?” you ask, coming in to look at the TV.

“It’s Fortnite! Wanna play?” Korg hands you a controller.

“Ummm,” you look between the door and the controller. Valkyrie will be okay without you for a while right? “Sure,” you grab it and sit down. Thor watches as you all play, occasionally laughing, pointing out your opponents mistakes, and grunting when you lose.

After a couple hours, Korg gets up to make something to eat. Thor continues to stare blankly at the screen.

“Thor? Are you okay?” you ask. He’s in pajama’s which look like they haven’t been washed in weeks, and he barely acknowledges your question.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” he laughs. “I’m great, uh, what was your name?”

“Y/N,”

“Ah, yes, Y/N, I’m great!” you shake your head. The stench of beer and dust in the house give you a headache. Was no one else noticing how broken their king was? Did anyone else care? You stare at him, wondering if you should try to help. You don’t even know each other personally, would he even listen to your advice?

Thor doesn’t seem alarmed by your zoning out. He just sits there, taking a sip of beer every once in a while.

“Thor, when’s the last time you left this place?”

“Yesterday. No, last week. Last month? I can’t remember,” he scratches his head.

“He only leaves to get new shipments!” Korg says from the kitchen.

“Ah,” you sigh. “I’m going to get you out, then,”

“What, did Valkyrie put you up to that too?” he laughs again, but his face scrunches a bit. “I told her I need to be left alone-“

“She didn’t put me up to it, Thor. Look at this place, look at yourself. You need help!”

“I don’t need help!” he stands up. “I’m doing great here!” You stand up too, locking eyes with him and crossing your arms.

“Asgard needs their king,”

Thor starts to argue, but tears fill his eyes and he slumps back on the couch.

“I’m not the king you need, Y/N,”

“Yes you are,” you put your hand on his shoulder. “You just need to remember,”

 

-

 

You knock on the door the next morning at the break of dawn. The sun is about to rise, the perfect time for a walk. Thor opens the door with the same pair of unwashed pajamas as before, looking exhausted but still slightly excited to see you.

“No, no, no,” you scold. “You need to get dressed,” he rolls his eyes and you follow him to his room. There’s clothes all over the floor, hardly anything is in a drawer or on a hanger. You kneel down, trying to find something that doesn’t swell like garbage, sweat, or whatever that other scent was. You hand him some sweatpants and a sweatshirt that are tolerable.

“It’s so… outside…” Thor mumbles as he steps out the door. You giggle in disbelief. “Wait! I forgot my beer!” you groan, tapping your foot while he rushes back inside. _Baby steps, right?_

You take a hike down the street, making sure to point out every little thing from the sun hitting the trees to the seagulls gliding over the water. The sun rises is blazing colors, the clouds morph into all shapes and sizes. You run into a couple people walking their dogs, giving Thor a wave of pure joy. He smiles and pets them lovingly, and is sad when they walk away.

You both settle down on a large boulder by the lake, watching the sun continue to rise.

“Outside is fun!” Thor exclaims. “I forgot how much I liked about this place,”

“It is nice,” you agree. “Would you want to go for a walk again sometime?”

“No.” he mutters.

“Why not-“

“I’m just kidding,” he chuckles.

 

Morning walks become a routine for you and Thor, neither of you ever miss a single one. You’ve explored every corner of New Asgard by now, seen every color of sunrise, and have pet every dog. Thor looks happier every single day, and he’s even given up drinking in the morning (although the rest of the day you’re still working on).

“I want to do something for you, Y/N,” Thor says one day.

“What do you mean?”

“You’ve done so much for me these past couple months, and I know I don’t deserve it,” you slap him playfully.

“Don’t say that! Everyone deserves second chances,” he smiles.

“I’ll come get you tonight, I’ll surprise you,”

“Thor, you don’t have to-“ he puts his finger to your lips.

“Shush,”


	2. Chapter 2

Thor shows up at your door at dusk, just when you were starting to wonder if he would show up at all. He looks nicer than normal, wearing jeans instead of sweatpants and a sweater instead of a sweatshirt.

“Hello, Y/N!” his grin stretches across his face and he hands you a flower. Your mouth gapes open. “Do you like flowers? Well of course you do, you seem to like them on our walks, but I couldn’t remember your favorite, I think this was the one-“

“Thor, it’s very pretty,” you laugh.

He blindfolds you and holds your hand as you walk. You smell the crisp air and the trees and can hear the light buzzing of insects and creatures in the woods.

“We’re here,” he releases the blindfold, revealing a view of your favorite spot looking over the water. There’s a blanket and a basket over the grass.

“This is so amazing!” you bounce to the area and sit down.

“I brought some snacks and drinks, I wanted to make you a full dinner, but Korg’s really the only one who knows how to cook,”

“It’s okay,” you giggle. You take a sip of the drink he poured you. “This is… really sweet?”

“It’s juice,”

“Wait, no beer?”

“I thought I’d leave the beer at home,” you both smile.

The sky fades into warm, beautiful, bright colors.

“Y/N?”

“Yes?”

“Why did you want to help me so much?” You look at the ground. Why did you?

“You’re our hero, Thor, that’s why. I couldn’t let you lose yourself because of Thanos, I just couldn’t,” he tensed up at the name, but allowed you to continue. “I wanted to give you hope,”

“That you did,” he pushed a piece of your hair behind your ear, causing you to jolt. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean-“

“It’s okay,” you say, bursting out laughing.

“I don’t know what you see in me, Y/N, but I want you to know you’re the kindest person I’ve ever met,” you smile and your eyes begin to water. You never could’ve guessed that you’d make such a difference in anyone’s life, let alone the God of Thunder. “You’re the reason I want to be better.” Your hands move to your face in astonishment and joyful tears run down your face. You try to wipe them, but he doesn’t seem to mind you getting flustered. He just grins and looks at you like you’re the masterpiece of the universe.

 

 

-

 

“Have you seen Thor lately?” Valkyrie asks you one day.

“Yeah,” you say, barely looking up from what you were doing.

“Did you do that?” your face reddens.

“W-what? I didn’t do hi-“

“ _Not that_ , Y/N! I just know you’ve been spending a lot of time with him, and I think it’s paying off,” she nudges you. “But I do think he likes you,”

“Really?

“ _Yes_! Just look at him! He’s almost completely stopped drinking, he’s lost a lot of weight, and he’s finally leaving the house all by himself. He wouldn’t be doing all that if it weren’t for you,”

“Wow,” you sigh in shock. You’ve been around him so much that you didn’t notice how much he’d actually changed. He was getting his life together right in front of your eyes.

 

Thor invites you over to his house for the afternoon. You haven’t been inside in quite some time, you haven’t really had a reason to since the beer deliveries have been very rare and walks don’t really require going past the door.

You walk in to an unbelievably clean living room. There’s no clothes, food, trash, or bottles anywhere to be seen. You spot Korg with the vacuum cleaner in the hall and laugh.

“Please tell me you didn’t force your friends to deep clean everything just because I was coming over,” you joke. Thor smirks as he takes your jacket.

“I didn’t _force_ them,” he clarifies. You both fall on the couch and turn on the TV. There’s hardly anything on anymore, the news is always talking about what happened a few years ago and there’s not many good shows on due to half of the actors and crew getting snapped. It doesn’t take long for Thor to turn it off.

“Can we use the TV now?” Korg calls.

“Yeah, yeah, go ahead,” Thor answers. You both move over to make room and he wraps his arm around your shoulders. You freeze. _He_ does _like me,_ you think. He must’ve felt you tense up because he pulls his arm back right away.

“I’m so sorry, I should’ve asked-” he apologizes.

“Thor, it’s fine,” you giggle. He hesitantly puts it back and you beam with amusement.

You have an entertaining afternoon watching Korg and Miek play games, eating snacks and laughing with Thor about ridiculous things. You lose track of time you’re having so much fun, and before you know it it’s late at night and you and Thor are the only ones left on the couch.

You find yourself playing with his hair, twisting it, braiding it. He doesn’t mind in the slightest.

“I like you, Y/N,” he says softly. You look him in the eyes, mid-braid and inches from his face. “You’ve shown me what it means to be happy again,” he pulls you closer and cups your face with his other hand.

“Really?” you choke, trying to regain your breath.

“Yes, _mín fallega_ ,”

“What?”

“It means ‘my beautiful’ in Norse,” he strokes your face and you blush uncontrollably.

“I like you too, Thor,” your faces inch closer and closer.

“Hey guys, would this be a bad time to tell you the WiFi just went out?” Korg came in holding a tablet and various wires.

Thor side eyes him. You laugh and pull his face back towards yours, ignoring the internet crisis. Korg scurries away as Thor returns his focus to you and closes the space between your lips. He holds you tight, never wanting to let you go; for you are the healer of all things broken, the light of Asgard, and his _fallega_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I can't believe I actually finished this fic. I haven't finished or updated a fic in almost a month cuz life has just been sooo hectic. I watched Endgame for a second time today though and then proceeded to write this fic for the 7 hours after. Thank you for reading this, and please let me know if you enjoyed it. Thor is one of my favorite MCU characters and it disappointed me a bit that they handled his depression and PTSD so poorly. Alcoholism, addiction, weight gain, and isolation are all very real symptoms of mental illness and trauma and they shouldn't be played for laughs. I wrote this fic because I want to see Thor takes steps to be better in his own time and with help from people who care about him. Thank you for coming to my TED talk. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave feedback :)  
> Come find me on tumblr @galactic-magick !


End file.
